User blog:The Ivy Raven/Gone Wrong (31)
Kat's Song 231.04.03 | 8:42 p.m. In the evening all the boys gathered around the fire. A bonfire was a rare and welcome diversion in their everyday routine, a small party. Some boys made music on makeshift drums, archaic and wild. There was laughter and action. Even Kat was present. Like the boys she gravitated to the fire. Newt noticed her sitting some way off, alone and melancholic. She had her hands clapped over her ears to shut the world out and stared into the crackling flames as if she was in trance. He stepped a little closer, unsure whether he should cheer her up or would just disturb her in her self-chosen solitude. Then he heard it again, soft and peaceful, that melody that tugged at his heart. Suddenly the noise of the other boys, their talking and laughing was almost too much to bear. Newt wanted to be alone with that song that brought back the feeling of being at home. Slowly he approached the source of the song, and it didn't matter that it was Kat the Fury who sang it. Somebody who sang like that couldn't be angry. “Abide with me; fast falls the eventide; The darkness deepens; Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail and comforts flee, Help of the helpless, O abide with me. “Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day; Earth's joys grow dim; its glories pass away; Change and decay in all around I see; O Thou who changest not, abide with me. “Not a brief glance I beg, a passing word, But as Thou dwell'st with Thy disciples, Lord, Familiar, condescending, patient, free. Come not to sojourn, but abide with me. “Come not in terrors, as the King of kings, But kind and good, with healing in Thy wings; Tears for all woes, a heart for every plea. Come, Friend of sinners, thus abide with me. “Thou on my head in early youth didst smile, And though rebellious and stubborn meanwhile, Thou hast not left me, oft as I left Thee. On to the close, O Lord, abide with me. “I need Thy presence every passing hour. What but Thy grace can foil the tempter's power? Who, like Thyself, my guide and stay can be? Through cloud and sunshine, Lord, abide with me. “I fear no foe, with Thee at hand to bless; Ills have no weight, and tears no bitterness. Where is death's sting? Where, grave, thy victory? I triumph still, if Thou abide with me. “Hold Thou Thy cross before my closing eyes; Shine through the gloom and point me to the skies; Heaven's morning breaks, and earth's vain shadows flee; In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me.” When Newt opened his eyes again to a hand softly touching his shoulder, he found himself sitting on the floor a few inches away from Kat, hugging his knees. He had no idea how he'd come so close to her or how he'd got down to the ground. Hastily he wiped his tear-stained face. Not a word was spoken. Comfort happened silently. Category:Blog posts